ADIK TIRI SIALAN !
by Yurika Rika
Summary: Tiga minggu ini sekolah deimon telah libur kenaikan kelas. Anggota Deimon Devil Bath naik kelas semua, padahal mereka semua terkadang bolos pelajaran kelas untuk pertandingan seharusnya mereka tidak naik kelas. Tetapi kapten DDB itu, pastinya mengancam kepala sekolah deimon agar semua anggota DDB untuk di naikkan kelas.
1. Chapter 1

**Salam kenal...**

**saya pendatang baru disini. saya ingin berbagi cerita anime eyeshield 21 yang ceritanya agak ngarang gtu. dan juga ada lagu2 gtu.. hehehe... pokoknya ga jelas gtu deh.. hehehehe...**

**Ceritanya gimana klo hiruma mempunyai adik tiri?**

**Silahkan di baca...**

**Cekidot.. ^_^**

**Tokoh baru : Yurika Kaden**

**ini tokoh, yang klo di tebak dari pembaca ya ini adik tirinya Hiruma, tapi apakah hiruma akan kejam dengan adik tirinya ini...**

**Biodata Tokoh Baru**

**Nama: Yurika Kaden**

**Warna kulit: Putih Amerika**

**Warna Rambut : Kuning**

**Panjang Rambut: panjang lurus Sebahu lebih, poni samping kiri**

**Warna Mata : Biru muda**

**Kelamin: perempuan**

**Umur: 16 tahun**

**Tinggi: 168cm**

**Berat: 58kg**

**Sekolah: Dulu di International Academy Amerika dan Pindah SMA Deimon Jepang.**

####

Tiga minggu ini sekolah deimon telah libur kenaikan kelas. Anggota Deimon Devil Bath naik kelas semua, padahal mereka semua terkadang bolos pelajaran kelas untuk pertandingan seharusnya mereka tidak naik kelas. Tetapi kapten DDB itu, pastinya mengancam kepala sekolah deimon agar semua anggota DDB untuk di naikkan kelas.

Rumah Mamori

06.00am

Kring..kring..kring

" siapa ini? Sepertinya nomor telepon dari luar negeri?" mamori menekan tombol terima.

"Hei mamori, how are you?" suara gadis yang riang.

"ehh, ini siapa?" mamori bingung.

"haduh mamori, masa lupa sama suara aku? Aku yurika, sepupumu mamori." Suara itu menjelaskan.

" yurika!" mamori menjawabnya terkejut.

"kok terkejut begitu emangnya aku hantu?" dengan suara yang kecewa.

"hehehe.. tidak kok, aku kaget aja kau menelepon pakai nomor baru." Pada hal si tidak ada hubungannya dengan nomor baru.

"oh begitu yaa... hahaha.. kau mamang seperti itu kalau aku telepon.. hahaha" sepertinya gadis ini sudah terbiasa. " mamori, aku lagi mau take off ke jepang ini. Jadi tunggu aku di bandara yaa. Hehehe" gadis itu melanjutkan dengan girang.

"APA? KE JEPANG?!" mamori menjawabnya dengan sangat-sangat terkejut.

"hmmmm.. kenapa mamori? Kau tidak suka?" jawab gadis itu dengan kecewa.

"hmm.. tidak kok aku senang. Hehehe" dengan muka terseyum dan harap-harap cemas.

"oke ! mungkin aku sampai di jepang nanti sore yaa.." jawab gadis itu dengan girang.

Tut..tut..tut..

"ehh malah di matiin aja. Aku belom nanya jam berapa dia akan sampai bandara" mamori menggerutu.

Mamori sangat harap-harap cemas sepupunya tersebut akan datang karena dia bisa membuat onar dan suka ikut-ikautan kemana pun mamori pergi. Apa lagi sekarang mamori sudah menjadi manajer DDB dan juga hampir setiap hari latihan. Takutnya dia akan membuat onar di club dan tau sandiri hiruma tak suka terganggu. Tapi untungnya hari ini tidak ada latihan.

"mamori, kenapa kau melamun saja dari tadi?" ibu mamori menegur anaknya yang dari tadi turun dari kamarnya dan makan pagi sampai makan siang ini juga melamun.

"eh, ibu, tidak, yurika mau kesini bu" mamori menjawabnya dengan sedikit terkejut.

"oh, ibu sudah tau kok" jawab ibunya dengan lembut.

"kok ibu sudah tau? kan aku belom kasih tau ke ibu?." Mamori manjawab dengan heran.

"kemarin tante christin telepon, kalau yurika akan kesini dan pindah sekolah ke sini" jawab sang ibu.

"APA? PINDAH SEKOLAH KE JEPANG?" mamori terkejut lagi.

"tidak usah terkejut seperti itu lah mamori. Aku tau kau terkejut seperti itu karena dia suka berbuat ulah kan?" jawab ibunya dengan terawa kecil.

"iya itu bu, apa lagi dia suka ikut aku kemana-mana." Jawab mamori dengan menggaruk sedikit kepalanya. "dulu waktu masih SD, dia ikut aku main sama sena dan ngerjain sena sampai sena hampir nyebur sungai, yah walau sungainya tidak terlalu dalam tapi kan sena pendek. Dan lagi waktu aku, yurika, sena dan riku lari bersama dan aku memang ketinggalan, tiba-tiba dia nyamperin aku dengan membawa sena dan riku sudah ditali lehernya sama dia. Katanya dia _'maafnya mamori pelirahan yurika lepas. Hihihihi' _dengan enaknya berkata seperti itu." Dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

"hahahaha... sudah lah tapi itu lucu loh, dan kamukan juga tidak di kerjainnya." ibunya menjawab dengan tertawa mendengar cerita anaknya.

"tapi kan aku jadi tidak enak terhadap mereka." Mamori sambil cemberut.

"hehehe. Iya juga. Tapi sekarang sudah mulai sore mamori. Kan kau mau jemput yurika di bandara. Ayo sana pergi" ibunya menyuruhnya dengan senyum-senyum.

"iya ibu." Jawab mamori dengan malas.

Mamori berjalan membuka pintu depan rumahnya dan tiba-tiba.

"Ya~~ mamo-nee, mau kemana?" tiba-tiba suzuna sudah di depan rumah mamori, hingga mamori terkejut.

"eh, suzuna. Bikin kaget aja kau ini." Mamori menghela nafas.

Mamori dan Suzuna berjalan bersamaan. Tiba – tiba Suzuna merasa heran dengan wajah mamori.

"kau kenapa mamo-nee?" suzuna penasaran dengan wajah mamori yang sepertinya lagi memikirkan sesuatu.

"hmm, tidak apa-apa suzuna." Jawab mamori seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"sekarang kau mau kemana?"suzuna bertanya masih penasaran.

Sunyi sejenak...

"Suzuna..." mamori mau mengatakan sesuatu.

Suzuna Memandang mamori dengan penasaran.

"Sepupuku dari Amerika mau ke sini. Dan sekarang aku mau menjemputnya dibandara." mamori berhenti dari jalannya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"eh, terus kenapa? Kenapa kau jadi sedih, kan sepupumu mau datang, seharusnya kau senang mamo-nee." Suzuna menghiburnya.

"masalahnya dia pembuat onar." Mamori menjawab dengan pandangan cemas.

Suzuna hanya senyum dan tidak berkata apa-apa dan juga penasaran bagaimana sepupunya yang bernama Yurika itu. Sambil mengikuti langkah mamori yang mau menjemput sepupunya itu.

_BANDARA_

Suasana bandara sangat ramai. Mamori dan Suzuna sudah menunggu lama sampai matahari mau terbenam terlihat dari kaca – kaca jendela di bandara.

"mamo-nee, lama banget pasawat dari amerika datangnya" Suzuna yang duduk langsung berdiri ke depan mamori.

"tidak tahu ini, apa kita pulang saja ya?" mamori yang tadinya duduk juga berdiri dan berjalan ke kaca jendela bandara sambil melihat - lihat.

.

.

.

"HEI MAMORI-CHAN...!" seperti ada yang memanggil dari belakang sambil berlari. Dan mamori menenngok ke belakang. Entah kenapa mamori yang tadinya mukanya agak cemas sekarang menjadi tersenyum lega. Yurika sudah datang.

mamori kaget yurika tadinya dari jauh tiba tiba sudah muncul di hadapannya "apa kabar mamori?"

"aku baik yurika" Mamori dengan tersenyum kecil.

"hehe.. maaf ya mamori, pasti kau menunggu lama?" yurika merasa bersalah.

"tidak apa-apa yurika." Menjawabnya dengan senyum.

"hei..hei..hei.. kalian melupakan aku." Suzuna menegur mereka berdua.

"eh, oh iya Suzuna, ini sepupuku Yurika yang aku ceritakan tadi." Mamori memperkenalkan yurika dengan suzuna.

"hei yurika, salam kenal" suzuna membungkukkan badannya. Ala gaya jepang memperkenalkan diri.

"Salam kenal juga Suzuna" yurika juga mengikutin Suzuna.

"ayo kita pulang, hari sudah mau malam" mamori mengajak Suzuna dan Yurika.

.

.

.

Mereka sekarang sudah didepan rumah mamori, tetapi Suzuna mau pulang duluan saja karena sudah malam.

"mamo-nee, sebaiknya aku pulang saja soalnya sudah malam." Suzuna berpamitan dengan mamori.

"oh, ya sudah, hati-hati di jalan yaa." Mamori seperti biasa berkata seperti itu karena perhatiannya.

"baik mamo-nee, kan rumahku juga tidak jauh. Hehehe" Suzuna tersenyum kecil. "Da... mamo-nee" sambil berjalan melambaikan tangannya.

"DA..." mamori dan yurika juga melambaikan tangannya ke Suzuna.

"yuk kita masuk Yurika-chan" mamori mengajak yurika masuk ke dalam rumah smbil tersenyum kecil.

.

Setelah masuk ke rumah mamori, yurika di sambut baik oleh orang tua mamori. Dan mereka langsung di ajak makan malam bersama.

.

Setelah makan malam. Di kamar mamori. Yurika sedang merapihkan pakaiannya di kamar mamori.

Tut tut tut...

"Momori-chan handphonenya berbunyi tuh" yurika memberi tahu sepupunya itu.

"Iya" mamori menyaut dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

Mamori meraih handphonenya dan membukanya ternyata ada pesan suara dari MMS.

.Klik.

_'BESOK JANGAN LUPA KITA MULAI LATIHAN LAGI MANAGER SIALAN ! YA-HA!' _dengan nada seperti biasa. Itu Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun!" mamori berbisik kesal karena masih saja memanggilnya manager sialan.

"kenapa mamori? Kok wajah mu kesal begitu, Pasti karena pesan suara itu ya, Emang dia siapa? Sepertinya kenal." Yurika banyak bertanya karena bingung.

Mamori langsung menghela nafas dengan kelakuan kaptennya itu.

"iya begitu lah yurika, itu hiruma kapten club Amerika Football di sekolah Deimon." Mamori menjelaskannya. "Apa emang kau kenal dia?" mamori bingung dengan kata kata yurika sepertinya kenal.

"eh, bukan kenal orangnya tapi kenal suara 'YA-HA!' itu. Kan aku juga memakai kata kata itu. Ya-ha!" yurika menjelaskan dan merubah muka seperti muka setan seperti hiruma tapi tidak begitu menyeramkan dengan hiruma karena dia gadis yang sangat cantik hampir sama seperti mamori.

"Tidak usah menirunya seperti itu Yurika-chan, membuat semakin kesal saja sama dia." Mamori dengan muka yang menahan kesal.

"hihi.. iya Mamori-chan." Yurika tertawa kecil.

" kamu kok jadi aneh. Jadi ikut ikutkan pake kata-kata itu?" Mamori heran, karena dulu dia tak pernah pakai kata-kata itu.

"hihihi.. aku sudah lama ngefans sama kaptenmu itu." Yurika menjawab dengan sdikit malu.

" kau bisa bisanya ngefans sama dia. Aku heran padamu. Dia kan seperti setan " mamori tersenyum.

" aku juga tidak tau Mamori-chan, aku tiba-tiba ngefans sama dia. Hihihi." Lagi lagi yurika manjawab dengan malu malu.

" ya sudah kau besok ikut saja ke club, pasti akan menjadi seru." Mamori tersenyum. Entah mengapa sekarang mamori malah menwarkan untuk ikut padanya padahal dulu dia selalu ada alasan jika yurika ingin ikut nantinya.

" oh iya. Terima kasih mamori-chan." Yurika tersenyum kecil dan agak heran.

####

Pagi ini Club Amerika Football sudah ramai dengan semua anggotanya. Cuma Hiruma saja yang belum kelihatan. Tumben.

Tiba – tiba mamori membuka pintu dan "Selamat pagi semuanya." Mamori sambil tersenyum manis. Seperti biasa monta seperti kelepek kelepek dengan kecantikan mamori.

"mamori-nechan, kau hari ini cantik sekali." Monta mukanya merah sekali. Emang sudah biasa seperti itu selalu dan setiap hari. Tetapi mamori hanya tersenyum saja.

"Aku mau memperkenalkan kalian pada teman baru kita. Tapi kalau sena pasti sudah mangenalnya." Mamori tersenyum-senyum. Dan membuat anggota DDB penasaran dan juga sena.

"Emangnya siapa? Mamori-nechan." Sena penasaran.

Mamori langsung saja membuka pintu club itu. Yurika sudah ada di depan pintu sejak tadi dan tinggal masuk saja ke dalam.

"Selamat pagi. Nama aku Yurika Keden" Yurika tersenyum manis sambil menyangkutkan kedua tangannya di tali tas gendongnya.

"MAX ! Sepupumu cantik sekali MAX, mamori-nechan "dengan muka merah seperti biasa monta malah kelepek kelepek dengan kecantikan perempuan.

" Yu, yu, Yurika." Sena seperti ketakutan. Hingga teringat kembali dengan kejadian masa kecilnya dikerjain sama yurika.

"kenapa sena? Kau seperti ketakutan, kau memang sudah mengenalnya ya?" Suzuna mempehatikan ketakutan sena ternyata.

"hehehe, tidak kok. Iya aku sudah mengenalnya sewaktu aku ." sena sambil menggaruk – garuk kepalanya.

" susah kalau sudah keturunan cantik seperti Mamori." Jumonji Berbicara bersama toga dan kuroki. Dan mereka berdua hanya menganguk dan berkata "hm hm".

" FUGO!" respon komusubi.

" Waaa, cantik sekali sepupu Mamori-chan." Mata kurita berbinar – binar.

"Ahaha~aha.." kata taki sambil seperti biasa mutar mutar serperti balet.

"Salam kenal Yurika, silahkan duduk." Yukimisan berdiri dan menyerhankan tempat duduknya ke yurika.

" Terima Kasih." Yurika langsung duduk.

Anggota DDB pada mendekati yurika dan bertanya – tanya pertanyaan yang tidak jelas menurut yurika. Tapi hanya satu orang yang tidak menyapa yurika yaitu Musasi yang hanya duduk dan tersenyum. Yurika pun langsung melihatnya.

BRAAKKK...

DER..DER..DER..

"kekeke... bocah bocah sialan sudah kumpul semua." Seperti biasa hiruma datang dengan ledakan senjatanya dengan muka setannya. Tersentak semua Anggota DDB kecuali Yurika hanya melihatnya dari kaki sampai kepala setan tersebut. Ruangan langsung sunyi.

Hiruma langsung berjalan menuju tempat duduk biasanya di paling belakang. Namun yurika masih memperhatikannya.

"sena, lihat cara yurika memandangi hiruma-san." Monta berbisik.

Hiruma sadar ternyata ada orang asing di clubnya yang memperhatikannya dari dia masuk dan meliriknya.

Daripada hiruma malah marah mamori langsung memperkenalkan sepupunya tersebut.

"Hiruma-kun, aku mau memperkenalkan sepupuku Yurika dia baru datang dari Amerika kemarin." Mamori memperkenalkannya sedikit takut.

"hm." Hiruma melirik Yurika. Karena dia masih memperhatikan hiruma.

Tiba – Tiba

JEPREETT...

Yurika tiba – tiba yurika mengeluarkan kamera SLRnya.

"HEEYY BODOH! MATAKU LANGSUNG GURAM TAU!" Hiruma langsung marah.

JEPREETT.. JEPREET.. JEPREETT.. 10x

Hiruma masih saja di potret oleh yurika. Lama – lama hiruma semakin marah dengan kelakuan yurika. Anggota DDB langsung takut dengan muka hiruma yang semakin berubah menyeramkan.

DER..DER..DER..DER..DER

Hiruma langsung menembakkan senjatanya ke seluruh ruangan. Semua Anggota DDB pada keluar dari Ruangan tersebut kecuali Musasi dan Mamori mereka berdua hanya bertiarap. Yurika langsung memberhentikan potretannya yang sudah di belakang Hiruma dan menodong sebuah senjata di kepala hiruma.

"Tidak boleh sembarang menembak. Nanti akan banyak korban." Yurika seperti melarang hiruma menembak.

Hiruma langsung terdiam. Mamori dan Musasi langsung berdiri dan kaget dengan kelakuan Yurika.

'sudah kuduga pasti dia akan berbuat onar' dalam hati mamori dengan memelas.

'berani sekali wanita ini' dalam hati musasi dengan datar.

Sedangkan yang lain langsung memunculkan kepalanya dan terlihat keget dengan kelakuan Yurika.

"Ch, berani sekali kau bocah bodoh. Kau ingin menembakku?" hiruma langsung bicara datar.

Yurika langsung melepaskan todongannya dari kepala hiruma.

"aku tidak akan membunuh kalau tidak dalam kesempitan." Yurika langsung menjawab.

" Yurika, apa apaan kau? " mamori bertanya dengan cemas.

" tidak apa apa mamori-chan." Yurika hanya tersenyum sinis dan langsung duduk sambil melipat tangannya di dekat hiruma.

"Ch, kau hanya membuang waktuku saja bocah bodoh!" Hiruma dengan muka pokernya langsung berdiri. "manager sialan, kerjakan pekerjaanmu, sedikit lagi kita akan latihan." Sambil berjalan keluar.

"Ya." Mamori langsung siap –siap.

"aku bantu ya mamori-chan." Yurika langsung berdiri.

Mamori berhenti sejenak.

" tapi kau jangan berbuat ulah lagi ya!" mamori menasehatinya.

"baik." Yurika langsung berdiri dan tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

_LAPANGAN_

Mamori, Suzuna, dan Yurika berjalan ke lapangan sambil tertawa seperti biasa wanita kalau mengobrol. Mereka membawa handuk dan minuman untuk anggota DDB latihan, dan meletakannya di bangku lapangan. Lalu yurika langsung mengeluarkan kameranya lagi untuk memotret motret Anggota DDB latihan, yurika lebih banyak memotret Hiruma sie, karena dia ngefans sama hiruma.

Hiruma tau kalau dia lebih memotretnya. Dia langsung mendekati yurika.

"hei bocah bodoh! Buat apa kau memotretku terus." Hiruma menanyakannya karena merasa risih. Yurika langsung berhenti memotret dan memperhatikannya lagi.

"you-nii, mungkin dia ngefans sama ka you-nii." Suzuna sedikit menggoda hiruma. Tetapi tidak dihiraukan dan langsung duduk dan mengambil minuman.

Mamori yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka hanya tersenyum.

" Ahaha~Aha... Lebih baik kau memotretku saja. Aku lebih terkenal dari pada hiruma." Taki seperti biasa melakuakan kebodohannya.

"Aaarrgghh... kakak bodoh!" suzuna langsung menginjak injak kakaknya dengan sepatu rodanya.

"haha. Sakit my sister." Taki dengan muka kesakitannya.

Anggota DDB yang lain yang beristrahat juga hanya tersenyum aneh melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

.

.

Hari sudah sore, semua anggota DDB sudah pada pulang, tinggal Hiruma dan mamori di ruang club sedang membicarakan hasil latihan tadi. Setelah selesai mereka langsung beres-beres, tak lama kemdian mamori mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Hiruma-kun." Mamori memanggil.

Hiruma yang tadinya selesai memasukan laptopnya ke tasnya mau berdiri jadi tidak jadi, langsung melihat wajah mamori yang merasa bersalah.

"Hm." Hiruma hanya menjawab itu. Pastinya.

"maafkan kelakuan sepupuku tadi ya, dia memang suka begitu. Dia begitu karena dia ngefans dengan kau." Mamori menjelaskan dengan dan tersenyum.

"makanya itu dia orang aneh!" hiruma menjawabnnya dengan muka poker

Tanpa disadari, yurika mendengarnya diluar memepet ke tembok karena pintu terbuka. Tidak enak juga kalau langsung masuk.

"sudah jangan duduk saja kita pulang, manager sialan." Hiruma mengajaknya pulang. Dan berdiri langsung jalan ke luar club.

" ya." Mamori langsung berdiri dan menikutin hiruma.

Setelah mereka keluar, tiba- tiba yurika

"maafkan atas kelakuanku tadi membuat kapten Deimon Devil Bats menjadi risih. Sekali lagi maafkan aku." Yurika sambil menunduk.

Hiruma dan mamori yang tadinya berjalan langsung berhenti dan mendengarkan kata kata yurika.

"Ch, lalu setelah ini maumu apa?" Hiruma langsung bertanya.

"aku ingin menjadi anggota Deimon Devil Bats." Yurika menjawab dengan sedikit lantang.

"kau yakin?" tanya hiruma lagi.

"yakin." Jawab yurika.

"kekeke, besok kau akan di tes jangan datang telat!" hiruma dengan muka iblisnya langsung berjalan pulang.

Mamori langsung kaget dengan percakapan mereka.

"ehh, apa kau ini serius ingin masuk club ini." Mamori dengan muka cemas.

"serius mamori-chan." Suara yurika dengan jelas. Tetapi mamori masih kelihatan cemas dan yurika juga memperhatikannya.

"tenang saja mamori-chan, kau tau sendiri aku pintar di bidang seni dan olahraga, meskipun kecerdasanmu lebih baik dari pada aku." Yurika menjelaskan dan menenangkan sambil merangkul mamori dengan tersenyum yang tingginya memang tinggian yurika.

Mamori hanya tersenyum lega.

Mereka berdua langsung pulang kerumah Mamori.

####

Akhirnya pagi ini datang juga bagi yurika untuk melangkah memasuki Club DDB. Yurika yang lagi berjalan dengan mamori tersenyum senyum sendiri. Tanpa sadar mamori memperhatikanya.

"Yurika-chan, kau kenapa tersenyum senyum sendiri?" mamori metepuk pundaknya. Dan membuat yurika terkejut.

"ehh, aku senang mau bergabung dengan kalian semua. Aku melihat kalian itu kompak banget. Jadinya kelihatan seru. Hihihi. YA-HA!" Yurika bersengat dan kegirangan.

Mamori hanya tersenyum manis melihat semangatnya.

.

.

Hiruma dari jauh sudah melihat mamori dan yurika. Hiruma langsung loncat ke depan mamori dan yurika.

DER..DER..DER..DER..

"YAAA-HAAA!" hiruma dengan muka setannya.

Mamori dan yurika langsung terkejut dengan kedatangan hiruma yang secara tiba tiba.

"kau sudah siap dengan tesmu hari ini, bocah aneh!" hiruma memperingati yurika dengan muka setannya yang menyeramkan dengan giginya yang runcing.

"YAP, aku siap!" yurika besemangat.

"cepat ke lapangan, bocah aneh!" hiruma menyuruhnya.

Yurika langsung berlari dengan cepat.

"YA-HA!" yurika menyebutkan kata kata hiruma sambil berlari.

Hiruma langsung tersentak dengan kata – kata itu.

"berani sekali bocah aneh itu!" hiruma tersenyum.

"kau yakin hiruma-kun mau mengetes dia? Kan dia bukan sekolah Deimon." Mamori bertanya pada hiruma.

"lihat saja nanti. Cepat kau kerjakan tugasmu karena yang lain sudah dilapangan, manager sialan!" hiruma berjalan menuju lapangan.

"Ya." Mamori langsung menuju ke ruangan club. Mamori langsung menyiapkan minuman dan handuk untuk Anggota DDB.

"mamo-nee, aku bantu yaa." Suzuna tiba tiba datang.

"boleh, terima kasih." Mamori tersenyum.

_Di Lapangan_

Semua anggota sudah berkumpul di lapangan. Tim intinya memakai baju seragam pertandingan. Sedangkan Mamori memakai kaos seragam merah. Suzuna memakai baju Cheerleaders. Pelatihnya doburoku seperti biasa pakaian kaos putih dan celana panjang hitam dan membawa botol sake. Yurika memakai baju olahraga warna hijau dan rambutnya dikuncir kuda.

"Bocah aneh!, cepat kau tunjukkan apa keahlianmu di lapangan." Hiruma menunjuk dengan jari telunjuknya ke yurika.

"Kau berlari saja dulu 40 yard, yurika-chan." Mamori mengajukan tes yang pertama itu.

"Boleh juga, manager sialan!. Cepat lakukan, bocah aneh!" dengan muka setannya hiruma.

Yurika langsung berposisi.

"Bersiap, Mulai! ." mamori memberi aba – aba.

Dengan cepat yurika langsung berlari.

.klik.

"Apa? 4.8 detik." Mamori berbisik. Mamori yang memegang stopward dan mengklik Langsung melotot.

"berapa detik? maneger sialan!." Hiruma yang penasaran dengan muka managernya yang kaget.

"4.8 detik." Mamori menjawab.

"APA?!" semua anggota DDB kaget. Perempuan bisa berlari secepat itu.

"mungkin stopward ini rusak. Hehehe." Mamori seperti tidak percaya.

"kekeke.. tidak mungkin stopward ini rusak. Maneger sialan!." hiruma menyengir setan. Langsung mengambil stopwardnya dari tangan mamori.

"mungkin saja kalau perempuan ini sering latihan berlari." Doburoku menjelaskan.

"tentu saja mungkin. Karena aku sering berlatih olahraga. Walaupun sembunyi – sembunyi." Yurika dengan muka coolnya menjelaskan. Udah kaya lelaki saja.

"kekeke. Kita coba liat tes Bench Pressnya berapa kg." Hiruma langsung berjalan ke ruangan fitness sekolah deimon. Yang lainnya mengikuti.

_Ruang Fitnes_

"gendut!, cepat kau siapkan untuk bocah aneh ini." Hiruma langsung menyuruh kurita untuk menyiapkan lempengan yang berat itu.

"Yurika-chan, kau mau seberat? 20kg saja ya seperti mamori." Kurita menawarkan kepada yurika.

"itu terlalu enteng kurita. 55kg saja aku bisa." Yurika tersenyum.

"baik." Dengan muka kagetnya, kurita langsung memasang lempengan berat itu seukuran yang diminta yurika. 'dia laki-laki apa perempuan' dalam hati kurita.

Yurika langsung mengangatnya dan menurunkannya 5 kali. Sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa kaget.

"mamo-nee, yurika itu laki – laki apa perempuan?" suzuna bertanya pada mamori dengan heran.

"hehehe. Dia tentu saja perempuan suzuna-chan. Dia memang pintar di seni dan olahraga." Mamori menjelaskan.

Sedangkan sena langsung mengingat kejadian masih kecilnya itu bersama yurika dengan muka ketakutan. Ternya monta melihatnya.

"sena, kau kenapa?" monta bertanya kepada sena.

"hehe. Tidak apa – apa." Sena menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyengir ketakutan.

"kekeke.. boleh juga kau, bocah aneh!" hiruma menyengir lebar hingga terlihat gigi gigi yang tajam itu.

.

.

.

Setelah itu mereka langsung kembali ke lapangan lagi untuk latihan. Hampir mau sampai lapangan yurika memanggil sena.

"sena, dari kemarin kau hanya diam saja." Yurika menepuk bahu sena.

"A.. ano.. aku masih canggung ." sena nyengir ketakutan.

"apa kau masih marah kepadaku? Karena dulu aku sering menjailimu." Yurika menunduk berhenti dari jalannya.

Sena juga langsung berhenti dari jalannya dan melihat yurika.

"tidak kok yurika-chan." Sena tersenyum dan menghampiri yurika.

"bagaimana kalau kita balapan lari. Tapi aku duluan yang lari lalu kau baru lari. Kan larimu lebih cepat dari pada aku." Yurika menantang sena.

"baik." Sena mengiyakan.

Yurika langsung berlari secepat mungkin. Lalu sena menyusulnya dengan berlari kecepatan cahayanya. Yurika sudah merasakan kedatangannya, langsung ingin mengambil sesuatu di kantung samping tasnya. Tiba tiba sena sudah menyusulnya. Tak lama.

" . aku tercekek." Sena langsung berhenti karena merasa tercekek sambil memegang lehernya. Ternyata leher sena sudah di ikat dengan tali.

"hihihii.. kena lagi kau." Yurika nyengir. Ternyata yurika melemparkan talinya yang sudah terikat bulat itu dengan tepat kekepala dan melingkar ke leher sena.

Muka sena langsung memelas.

"Heii.. yurika apa yang kau lakukan pada sena?!" mamori yang melihatnya langsung berlari menuju sena dan membuka tali yang di lehernya.

Ternyata semuanya juga melihat apa yang dilakukan yurika terhadap sena dengan muka yang aneh. Dalam hati mereka 'licik juga anak itu, pantas berani melawan hiruma'.

"Ya ya ya, kau selalu seperti ini mamori-chan." Yurika dengan muka malasnya itu langsung berjalan ke lapangan melepaskan tali di tangannya. Mamori hanya melihatnya pergi dengan kata katanya yang seperti itu.

Hiruma hanya melihatnya dengan senyum liciknya. Seperti ada sesuatu di otaknya.

.

.

.

_Rumah Mamori_

Sejak pulang dari latihan itu, yurika masih berdiam saja pada mamori. Tapi mamori yang melihatnya merasa tidak enak. Setiap mamori ingin menegurnya yurika selalu menghidar.

Mamori yang sehabis mandi menuju ke kamarnya tidak melihat yurika. Setelah dia mencari – cari ternyata yurika ada di balkon lantai 2 sedang memainkan ipad applenya.

Yurika yang sedang asik memainkan ipad applenya. Tiba- tiba panggillan masuk dari ipadnya.

Drett.. drett..

"Hallo yurika, ini mama." Suara yang merdu mamanya christin memanggil nama anaknya.

"hm. Ada apa?." Yurika menjawabnya dengan malas.

"besok kamu bereskan pakaianmu supaya kau tinggal bersama kakak tirimu. Anak dari papa tirimu yang sekarang." Christin menjelaskan

"Apa? Papa tiriku. Kau sudah menikah dengan duda tua itu." Yurika menjawab dengan heran.

"iya mama sudah menikah dengan Yuuya Hiruma. Jadi besok kau siap2 untuk kenalan sama anaknya itu. Mama besok siang sudah sampai di jepang jadi siap – siap saja ya kamu akan mama jemput." Christin menjelaskannya lagi dengan lembut. Meskipun anaknya hanya menjawabnya selalu dengan kata kata senis.

"Ya." Yurika hanya menjawab singkat.

'apa yuuya hiruma, nama belakangnya sama seperti hiruma-kun. Aku harus cari tau." Dengan ipadnya yurika langsung mencari data yuuya hiruma. Dan ternyata benar dia ayahnya hiruma nama asli hiruma , Yoichi Hiruma , dengan mata melotot yurika melihat data – data itu.

.

.

.

Pagi ini yurika bangun lebih pagi. Untuk membereskan barang barangnya. Dan mamori mendengarkan suara agak berisik dan membuka matanya.

"yurika-chan, kau sedang beres – beres apa?" mamori sambil mengucek ucek matanya dan membangunkan dirinya.

"eh, mamori-chan, maaf mengganggu tidurmu. Aku disuruh membereskan barang barang sama mama. Karena nanti siang aku mau dijemput untuk tinggal di tempat kakak tiriku." Yurika menjelaskannya smabil membereskan barang barangnya.

"kakak tiri? Memangnya tante christin sudah menikah lagi?" mamori bertanya heran.

"iya mamo, aku saja baru tau tadi malam. Dia menikah diam – diam. Anaknya sampai tidak tau." Yurika menjawabnya dengan nada kecewa.

"ya sudah sabar saja. Kan mamamu seorang musisi takut di gosipkan kali." Mamori tersenyum dan sedikit menghibur yurika.

Yurika hanya diam menundukan kepalanya di kursi belajar mamori.

"mamori-chan." Yurika memanggil mamori.

"ya." Mamori menanggapinya.

"kau tidak mau bertanya siapa kakak tiriku." Yurika masih menundukan kepalanya di kursi belajar mamori.

"eh, memangnya kenapa yurika-chan? Memangnya siapa?" mamori melihat yurika.

"kakak tiriku Yoichi Hiruma. Aku juga mencari itu semua dari web site." Tanpa sadar yurika meneteskan air matanya. Mamori juga kaget mendengar cerita dari yurika. Tapi karena melihat yurika kelihatan sedih, mamori langsung iba.

"lalu kenapa kalau kakak tirimu hiruma?" mamori sambil mengangkat kepala yurika yang tadinya menunduk jadi melihat wajah mamori. Mamori langsung mehapus air mata yurika.

"aku takut dia malah marah dan membenciku. Ketika dia tau aku ini adik tirinya." Yurika langsung memeluk mamori.

"semoga saja tidak seperti itu." Mamori membalas pelukannya dan membelai rambut yurika.

.

.

.

Di jalan menuju sekolah deimon.

"mamori tunggu!" yurika berlari menyamperi mamori.

"eh. Kau kenapa ikut aku. Kan kau ingin di jemput mamamu." Mamori heran.

"aku hanya ingin datang saja, lagi pula ka nanti siang. Hihi." Yurika hanya nyengir.

####

BERSAMBUNG...

Alah! udah kaya sinetron aja.. hehehe...

sedikit kaku ya... maklum lah pendatang baru hehehe

mohon dipreview yaaa


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai Semua :)**  
**Maaf ya sudah menunggu lama menanti kelanjutan ceritanya..**  
**Terima kasih yang sudah Review :)**

**Ini dia Cerita kelanjutannya Cekidot...**

**######**

_Lapangan_

Selama latihan Yurika tidak berulah apa – apa dia hanya diam dan melihat Hiruma sambil mengikuti rangkaian latihan.

Yurika melihat jam di tangannya sudah jam 01.00pm, sudah waktunya dia untuk pulang.

"Mamori-chan, aku pulang ya." Sambil mengambil tasnya yang dipinggir lapangan.

"Oh iya, hati – hati di jalan ya Yurika-chan." Mamori tersenyum.

"Iya Mamori-chan." Yurika berjalan keluar lapangan dan tersenyum kepada Mamori.

"Bocah Aneh! Mau kemana kau! Latihan belum selesai!" tanpa sengaja Hiruma ternyata melihat Yurika berjalan keluar lapangan.

" Hiruma-kun, biarkan dia latihan setengah hari dulu." Mamori menjelaskan dengan senyum.

"Ch!" karena Hiruma tidak mau berdebat dengan Mamori dia hanya menjawab seperti itu dan langsung kembali latihan dengan yang lain.

####

Yurika pulang dengan berlari menuju rumah Mamori. Sesampainya disana Yurika melihat sudah ada mobil yang dia kenal didepan rumah Mamori. Yurika langsung masuk dan membuka pintu dan melihat di ruang tamu sudah ada mamanya Christin dan Yuuya.

"Yurika, kau sudah datang. Silahkan duduk." Ibu Mamori menegur Yurika dengan senyum, yang dari tadi di depan pintu saja melihat ibu dan ayah tirinya sudah datang untuk menjemputnya.

Yurika hanya dia saja dan langsung duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf ya kakak ipar aku merepotkanmu ya." Christin berbasa basi kepada ibunya Mamori.

"Tidak juga kok Christin." Ibu mamori hanya tertawa kecil.

"Yurika, ayo bawa tas kopermu. Kita akan ke apartement kakak tirimu." Christin mengajak Yurika supaya cepat untuk siap - siap. Yuuya yang duduk disamping Christin juga tersenyum.

Yurika langsung ke kamar mamori dan mangambil tas kopernya lalu langsung menuju luar rumah Mamori.

Christin dan Yuuya yang juga sudah di depan rumah mamori. Yurika membawa tasnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam garasi mobil.

"Kakak ipar aku permisi ya. Terima kasih sudah menampung yurika selama 3 hari ini. Maaf telah merepotkan." Christin berpamintan sambil memeluk ibu Mamori.

"Tidak merepotkan kok." Ibu Mamori melepaskan pelukan Christin dengan tersenyum.

"Oh ya Yurika, kamu jangan nakal dengan kakak tirimu ya." Ibu Mamori melihat Yurika yang sudah di depannya dengan tersenyum.

"Itu tidak mungkin, karena Yurika anak yang baik." Yuuya juga tersenyum menyambungkan kata – kata dari ibu Mamori. Sedangkan Yurika hanya diam saja.

"Bibi, aku permisi dulu ya. Terima kasih bi." Yurika mengangguk dan langsung masuk ke mobil.

Christin dan Yuuya seperti tidak dianggap.

_Di Mobil_

"Kita beli makanan dulu saja ya untuk Yoichi, kan dia tinggal sendirian di apartemen itu dan kita juga akan langsung take off sehabis dari apartement." Christin tersenyum kecil dan melihat ke belakang mobil ada anaknya yang hanya diam melihat ke kaca mobil. Sepertinya perkataan ibunya tidak dihiraukannya.

Mobil berhenti di depan mini market.

"Kau tidak mau ikut keluar, Yurika-chan." Yuuya mengajak yurika.

"Tidak." Yurika menjawab sinis dan membuang mukanya sedikit.

"Ya sudah, kamu baik- baik disini." Christin menasehati saja.

_Ruang Club DDB_

Di dalam ruangan club DDB hanya ada Mamori , Hiruma, Musasi, dan Kurita sedang siap – siap untuk pulang sedangkan yang lain sudah pulang duluan.

" Hiruma-kun, maaf ya tadi Yurika latihannya hanya setengah hari dan tidak bilang padamu." Mamori menjelaskan kejadian yang tadi, yang telah duduk di samping hiruma.

"Hm." Hiruma hanya menjawab seperti itu. Sambil bermain dengan laptop kesayangannya.

"Katanya dia ingin pindah ke apartement kakak tirinya dan dia takut dibenci kakak tirinya." Mamori seperti curhat tapi dia tidak mau menjelaskannya lebih detail takut hiruma tau, dan biar manjadi kejutan saja untuk dia.

Hiruma hanya diam saja.

" Apa? dia mempunyai kakak tiri? Pasti dia akan disiksa." Kurita langsung membayangkan, tapi dalam bayangannya yurika akan langsung menodong pistolnya ke kakak tirinya itu. "Mungkin kakak tirinya yang akan disiksa." Setelah membayangkan itu, muka Kurita langsung memelas.

"Hehe. Kurita kau berlebihan." Mamori menanggapi kata - kata Kurita dengan muka heran.

"Sudah kita kita pulang saja. Aku sudah lelah." Hiruma langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

Yang lainnya yang ada di ruangan itu langsung berjalan keluar juga.

Mamori malihat wajah hiruma yang berjalan disampingnya, masih khawatir nanti bagaimana jika dia tau kalau dia akan bersaudara tiri dengan Yurika.

Hiruma yang tanpa sengaja sudah melirik Mamori yang memerhatikan dia, langsung nyengir kaya setan.

"kekeke..., kau kenapa memerhatikan aku seperti itu, Menejer Sialan ! kekeke.."

"Heh, aku tidak memerhatikanmu tau." Mamori yang sadar dengan kata – kata Hiruma langsung menunduk dengan mukanya yang memerah.

"Dasar! Menejer Bodoh!." Hiruma langsung berjalan duluan dari Mamori.

Mamori yang mendengar kata – kata itu langsung berhenti berjalan dan kepalanya seperti mendidih.

"Aku tidak seperti yang kau katakan Hiruma !." Mamori langsung mengejar Hiruma.

Kurita dan Musasi yang ada dibelakangnya hanya heran.

_Apartement Hiruma_

Hiruma yang sedang membuka pintu kamar apartemennya merasa heran seperti tidak dikunci pintu kamarnya itu. Hiruma langsung saja masuk ke kamarnya. Dan langsung melihat ayahnya, Christin (yang menurutnya orang asing), dan Yurika, mereka sedang duduk.

"Ada apa ini? Ayah sialan!, kenapa kau bisa buka apartementku?." Hiruma dengan muka pokernya.

"Ayah punya kunci gandanya. Duduklah Hiruma, aku ingin bicara." Jawab Yuuya dengan singkat.

"Memang kau mau bicara apa?" hiruma langsung duduk dan menjawab dengan sinis.

"Aku ingin kau tinggal bersama Yurika." Yuuya menjelaskan singkat.

"Memangnya dia itu siapa? Memangnya kau sudah memberi tahu ku sebelumnya? Aku tidak menerima orang lain di apartement ini!." Hiruma berbicara dengan membuang mukanya. Pada hal dia sudah mengenal Yurika.

"Dia ini sekarang sudah jadi adik tirimu. Dan kau harus menerima dia." Yuuya menekankan suaranya kepada Hiruma.

"Jadi sekarang aku kakak tiri, bocah aneh ini." Hiruma melihat ke Yurika.

"Iya dan Yurika adalah adik tirimu. Jadi aku mohon kau bisa menjaga Yurika." Christin tersenyum kepada Hiruma. Walaupun Hiruma dari tadi hanya mengacuhkannya.

"Ch, kau pikir aku ini baby sister, wanita sialan!." Hiruma menjawabnya sinis.

"Kau memang bukan baby sister, karena aku bukan bayi juga. Dan jangan memanggil mamaku wanita sialan!." Yurika menanggapinya dengan sinis lagi. Yang dari tadi duduk melipat kaki dan tangannya juga di lipat di dadanya.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja bocah aneh dan ayah sialan." Dia langsung berdiri dan masuk ke kamarnya dengan sedikit menggebrak pintu kamarnya, karena dia tidak mau bertengkar saat ini.

"Dasar anak itu!." Yuuya sedikit kesal.

Di kamarnya Hiruma langsung agak kesal. 'ternyata kakak tiri yang dimaksud Menejer Sialan itu adalah aku. Aku yakin dia juga sudah tau.' Dalam hati hiruma.

"Ya sudah, papa sama mama langsung take off ya Yurika." Christin pamit pada anak satu satunya itu dan langsung berdiri.

"Hm." Yurika menjawab dengan menunduk. Christin langsung mencium kepala anaknya itu.

"baik – baik ya sayang." Christin berpesan pada yurika dengan lembut.

Yurika hanya diam dan terus menunduk. Christin dan Yuuya langsung pergi dari apartement Hiruma.

Tak lama kemudian Yurika mengeluarkan air mata. 'andai papa ada disini dan pasti hiruma benci kepadaku.' Dalam hati Yurika. Yurika melihat ada balkon, dia langsung ke balkon itu lalu sesampai di sana mengambil nafas dan mengeluarkannya lagi, suasana terasa hening sekali, dan air mata Yurika pun terbang terkena angin karena apartemant Hiruma di lantai 10. Entah ada apa Yurika langsung bernyanyi.

_" Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day  
It's as if I play a part ..."_

Hiruma yang sedang asik bermain laptop langsung mendengar suara merdu Yurika. Dia langsung keluar kamar dan melihat adik tirinya itu bernyanyi tanpa menyadari ada hiruma di belakangnya.

_" Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?..."_

Di akhir nyanyinya Yurika langsung seperti tak kuat untuk berdiri dan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya sambil menangis menutup mukanya.

Hiruma yang melihat Yurika seperti itu seperti tidak tega dan langsung ke kamar lagi.

.

.

05.00am

Hiruma membuka matanya ternyata semalaman dia ketiduran dan melihat laptopnya masih menyala. Dia langsung mematikan laptopnya. Sehabis itu keluar kamar dan melihat Yurika masih di balkon yang tertidur disana ' Dasar bocah aneh ini, bisa bisa dia sakit kalau tertidur dibalkon seperti ini.' Dalam hati hiruma. Dia langsung menggendong adik tirinya itu dengan hati – hati ke kamarnya.

Setelah membarigkan Yurika di tempat tidur Hiruma, Hiruma langsung menatap wajah adik tirinya itu. 'Baru 3 hari aku mangenal kau, dan sekarang kau adalah adik tiriku. Aku sebenarnya tidak membencimu tapi aku membenci ayah sialanku dan mungkin juga mama sialanmu itu yang seenaknya saja selalu meninggalmu untuk kepentingan dirinya sendiri. Kau sama sepertiku.' Dalam hati Hiruma berbicara dengan menatap wajah Yurika. Dia langsung berdiri dan mandi.

Selesai Hiruma mandi dia melihat Yurika lagi, tapi sekarang muka Yurika agak pucat. Dan Hiruma langsung memegang kening dan pipi Yurika, ternyata suhu badannya panas tinggi. Hiruma berusaha tidak peduli. 'Menyusahkan saja bocah sialan ini! Hari ini aku akan latihan.' Dia langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur yang sedang ditiduri Yurika untuk bersiap – siap untuk latihan. Sebelum berangkat dia mendengar.

"Papa..." itu suara yurika yang sedang mengigau.

Tapi Hiruma berusaha tidak mempedulikannya. Dia langsung pergi keluar apartemennya.

_Di Jalan_

Dalam perjalanannya Hiruma langsung merasa khawatir kepada Yurika, dia langsung menghubungi ke semua anggota DDB agar mereka latihan tanpa dirinya, dan dia langsung balik ke apartementnya lagi.

_Apartement Hiruma_

Hiruma yang sudah di apartementnya lagi,langsung ke kamarnya melihat muka Yurika makin pucat. Dia bingung harus apa. Di benaknya teringat dengan Mamori. Hiruma langsung menelefon Mamori dengan ponselnya.

KLIK_

Tuuut... tuuutt... Suara telepon belum diangkat.

'lama sekali Menejer Sialan itu' dalam hati Hiruma yang tidak sabar langsung menutup telponnya karena lama diangkat.

Tak lama kemudian

Tlit.. tlit.. tlit..

Klik_

"ada apa hiruma-kun?" suara lembut Mamori bertanya.

"kau harus ke apartement ku, Menejer Sialan! Nanti aku sms alamatnya." Hiruma khawatir.

Klik_

Dia langsung sms alamat apartementnya.

.

.

Tok tok tok..

Hiruma langsung membuka pintunya.

" Hiruma-kun..." kata2 Mamori terpotong.

"Cepat kau ke kamarku, bocah aneh itu sakit." Hiruma langsung menggeser badannya menunjukan kamarnya.

"Apa Yurika sakit?" muka Mamori langsung khawatir. Dan langsung ke kamarnya Hiruma.

Mamori langsung melihat Yurika yang mukanya sudah pucat sekali. Dan memegang kening dan pipinya ternyata panas sekali.

"Hiruma, cepat kau ambilkan wadah sedang di isi air es terus masukan es batu yang banyak dan handuk kecil yang bersih." Mamori langsung menyuruh Hiruma dengan muka yang sangat cemas. Hiruma langsung melakukannya tanpa protes apa pun.

Dengan cepat Hiruma membawakan yang diperintahkan Mamori. Mamori langsung memasukkan handuknya ke dalam wadah yang sudah terisi itu diperas dan langsung meletakannya ke kening Yurika. Hiruma hanya diam dan melihat adik tirinya itu dengan muka yang cemas.

"kau apakan dia, Hiruma-kun?" Mamori langsung bertanya dengan sinis.

"Aku tidak apa-apakan dia, Menejer Sialan!. Dia tadi malam hanya menangis di balkon itu dan tertidur. Dan aku juga baru tau tadi pagi dia tertidur disitu." Hiruma menjelaskan agak kesal karena Mamori seperti menuduhnya telah melakukan sesuatu dengan Yurika.

Hiruma langsung keluar dari kamar dan duduk di ruangan serbaguna (bisa buat ruang tamu dan bisa dibuat ruang santai namanya juga apartement). Mamori langsung mengikutinya dan duduk di sampingnya agak jauh.

"Aku rasa bocah aneh itu jiwanya rapuh." Hiruma langsung membuka pembicaraannya.

" Ya memang dia seperti itu, semenjak papanya meninggal saat dia umur 8 tahun. Dia sempat sakit di rawat dirumah sakit selama seminggu lebih. Setelah dia sembuh , dia di bawa ke rumahku supaya dia bisa sedikit melupakan kesedihannya. Dia sering bermain denganku , Sena, dan riku selama dia ada disini. Yah walaupun dia banyak ulahnya. Tapi aku rasa dia hanya mencari perhatian. Mamanya juga semenjak papanya meninggal sering keluar negeri mengerjar karirnya untuk menambah materi. Jadi dia seperti kesal dengan mamanya." Mamori menceritakan keadaan Yurika sebenarnya.

Hiruma hanya diam dan seperti biasa memainkan laptopnya. 'Dasar Hiruma-kun, mendengarkan aku apa tidak si!.' Mamori menggerutu dalam hati setelah melihatnya seperti itu. Karena mamori agak kesal, tanpa bicara apa-apa kepada Hiruma yang sedang asik memainka laptopnya karena tak mau ada keributan takut Yurika terganggu, mamori langsung kekamar melihat keadaan Yurika dan mengganti kompresannya sampai berulang – ulang kali.

" Mamori-chan.." yurika memanggil mamori dengan suara yang lemas.

" Eh, kau sudah bangun. Ini minum air putih dulu biar tidak dehidrasi dan bisa menurunkan sedikit demi sedikit panas badanmu." Mamori langsung memberikan gelasnya lalu membantu yurika untuk duduk agar yurika bisa minum.

"Kalian berdua mau makan apa? Biar nanti aku belikan." Hiruma menawarkannya yang tiba-tiba sudah di depan pintu kamarnya.

" Kalau Yurika-chan cukup bubur saja, kalau aku puff cream saja yaa." Mamori menjawab dengan senyum manisnya. Yurika hanya diam saja melihat tingkah mamori.

"Ch, kue aneh itu lagi, Menejer Sialan!." Dia langsung berjalan keluar apartementnya. Mamori langsung mayun karena kue kesukaannya di bilang aneh.

Tak lama kemudian Hiruma sudah pergi jauh dari apartemennya.

"Oh iya, aku lupa bilang beli obat untuk mu Yurika-chan." Mamori sambil mengambil handphonenya untuk menelpon hiruma. Yurika hanya melihat Mamori sambil tiduran dan dalam hatinya 'Mamori-chan dekat sekali dengan Hiruma. Kayanya dia tidak takut sama sekali sama setan yang satu itu. Malah sikapnya lembut sama setan itu. Yah, walau mereka katanya suka bertengkar.'

.

Tlit..tlit..tlit...

Hiruma yang sedang membeli bubur adik tirinya itu dan ditangan satunya ada bungkusan kue puff creamnya Mamori. Dia langsung mengambil handphone di sakunya. Dan melihat panggilan namenya _Manager Sialan._

"ada apa lagi Menejer Sialan?!" dengan muka pokernya itu menjawab telponnya.

"Maaf Hiruma-kun, aku lupa bilang beli obat deman di toko obat ya." Suara Mamori yang lembut minta tolong.

"CH, menyusahkan sekali kau ini Menejer Sialan !" Hiruma langsung kesal dan mengularkan 1 urat kesalnya, karena sebelumnya tidak ada yang menyuruhnya selain Mamori kali ini.

" Maaf, tolong ya Hiruma-kun." Mamori memohon.

Tanpa bicara apa- apa Hiruma langsung mematikan handphonenya.

"Sudah belum tukang bubur sialan !" hiruma berbicara tukang bubur dengan m wajah yang menakutkan.

"i..i..iya buburnya sudah." Tukang bubur itu menyerahkan bubur itu sambil gemetaran. Hiruma langsung mengambilnya dengan kasar. Lalu dia melihat tidak jauh dari sana ada toko obat, dia langsung pergi kesana.

.

_Apartement Hiruma_

Dengan suasa yang sepi dan sudah hampir malam di apartement Hiruma. Mamori dan Yurika tertidur. Mamori tertidur duduk dengan kepalanya di pinggir tempat tidur dekat Yurika dan Yurika tidur di tempatnya yang tadi.

Hiruma yang sudah di apartementnya langsung melihat ke kamar, mereka berdua sudah tertidur. Hiruma langsung menyolek Mamori dengan kamar agak gelap, karena kamarnya hanya memakai lampu tidur hingga tubuh Hiruma berbayang dengan mata yang menyala. Mamori terbangun dan langsung melihat kebelakangnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAA...!" Mamori berteriak dan ketakutan hingga terjatuh dari tempet duduknya. "Siapa kau setan!" Mamori sambil memejamkan mata dan duduk di lantai.

"kekeke... ini aku Menejer Sialan! Kau kaget juga. Kekeke.." Hiruma langsung nyengir seperti setan dan menyalakan lampunya kamarnya. Mamori langsung membuka matanya.

"Dasar setan !" Mamori yang tadi duduk dilantai langsung duduk di bangku yang tadi dia duduki dangan muka kesal.

" kekeke. Itu sudah aku belikan semua yang kau bilang, Menejer Sialan!." Hiruma masih nyengir kaya setan.

Yurika langsung membuka matanya karena suara berisik mereka berdua dan membangun dirinya untuk duduk.

"Kalian ini kenapa? Berisik sekali." Yurika sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Tadi ada setan!." Mamori kesal. "Sudah aku ambilkan buburnya dan kau makan biar cepat sembuh." Mamori langsung tersenyum kepada Yurika. Mata Yurika langsung melihat keluar kamar dan melihat hiruma, 'pasti dia setannya' Yurika langsung menghela nafas.

Mamori yang sedang menyalin bubur ke mangkuk langsung lihat ke Hiruma yang sedang memakan permen karet dan memainkan laptopnya. 'Apa dia tidak makan' dalam hati mamori. Mamori langsung masuk ke kamar dan mau menyuapin Yurika.

"Sudah Mamori-chan aku bisa makan sendiri, aku juga sudah tidak begitu lemas." Yurika menolak suapan Mamori. Mamori langsung tersentak.

"Oh ya sudah, di habiskan ya buburnya, abis ini kau minum obat, obat dan minumnya sudah ku letakan di meja tempat tidur ya." Mamori langsung tersenyum.

"oke." Yurika juga tersenyum.

Mamori langsung keluar kamar lalu mengambil puff creamnya. Dan duduk di samping Hiruma agak jauh sambil memakan puff creamnya.

"hiruma-kun, besok kau akan latihan?" mamori bertanya dengan hati hati.

"Hm, jika bocah aneh itu sudah sembuh aku akan latihan, jika tidak aku tidak latihan. Menejer Sialan, kau bilang pada bocah – bocah sialan itu untuk latihan sendiri dulu." Hiruma Sambil menguyah permen karetnya itu dan bermain dengan laptopnya.

Hening sejenak. 'Hiruma bertanggung jawab juga dia' mamori berbicara dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

" Eh, Menejer Sialan! Kau tidak pulang." Hiruma melirik mamori yang sedang memakan puff creamnya hampir habis.

"Oh iya ya, sudah larut ternyata. Tapi Yurika apa sudah tidak apa apa." Mamori sambil melihat jam di tangannya.

" Ku rasa bocah aneh itu sudah agak sembuh. Sudah kau pulang saja." Hiruma Masih pada posisinya.

Mamori langsung berdiri dan membuang bekas makanannya ke tempat sampah lalu ke kamar melihat Yurika, ternyata Yurika sudah tidur lagi. Buburnya sudah habis dan obatnya sudah diminum. 'anak yang tidak manja ternyata.' Dalam hati mamori sambil tersenyum.

" Ya sudah aku pulang ya Hiruma-kun." Mamori membuka pintu.

" Hm." Hiruma masih dalam posisinya tapi melirik Mamori yang mau pulang. Mamori hanya tersenyum dan menutup pintunya dan pulang.

Setelah mamori sudah pergi, hiruma menutup laptopnya dan melihat Yurika lalu menghampirinya dan membelai kening sampai rambutnya dengan lembut sampai 3x sekalian ingin mengetahui suhu tubuhnya, ternyata suhu tubuhnya sudah turun dan muka Yurika sudah tidak pucat lagi.

"Jangan sakit lagi bocah aneh, kau akan membuatku khawatir. Entah kenapa aku bisa khawatir kepadamu pada hal aku baru kenal kau bocah aneh." Hiruma berbisik sambil melihat Yurika.

Hiruma langsung ke luar kamar dan berbaring di sofa yang nyaman.

_Di jalan_

Di malam ini mamori sedikit merasa lega karena dia meninggalkan sepupunya sudah mulai sembuh dan dia sudah tinggal sama orang yang baik dan bertanggung jawab. Yah, walaupun seperti setan.

"Mamori-neechan...!" ada yang memanggil Mamori yang pasti itu Sena. Mamori langsung berbalik ke belakang.

"Eh Sena.." mamori melambaikan tangan.

Tak lama Sena sudah di hadapan mamori.

" kau belum pulang Sena?" Mamori bertanya sambil tersenyum.

" Hehe, aku disuruh beli makanan sama ibu." Sena menggaruk garuk kepalanya sambil membungkuk.

" Oh, emangnya ibumu tidak masak?" Mamori bertanya dengan heran.

" Masak, tapi sudah habis karena sebelum aku pulang ada tamu jadi di makan mereka. Hehe." Sena nyengir nyengir.

" Tadi gimana latihannya tidak ada hiruma?." Mamori langsung bicara serius. Sena langsung melihat mamori.

" Latihannya seperti biasa, Mamori-neechan. Dan tidak ada yang berubah. Memangnya kenapa Hiruma bisa tidak ikut latihan dan kenapa tadi kau tidak ada juga?." Sena menjelaskan dan bertanya kembali dengan muka yang serius juga.

" Yurika sakit." Jawab mamori.

" Klo Yurika sakit pasti kau merawatnya kan, makanya kau tidak ada. tapi apa hubungannya sama Hiruma?." Sena merasa heran.

" Hehehe. Iya aku merawat Yurika, klo Hiruma aku tidak tahu maksudku." Mamori dengan muka anehnya seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Mamori sengaja tidak mau memberi tahu takut Hiruma marah nanti di bilang mulut bocor lagi olehnya.

" Pasti kau habis dari apartment kakak tirinya Yurika ya?." Sena bertanya lagi dengan polos.

"Eh, eh, kenapa kau bisa tau?" Mamori dengan muka anehnya lagi.

" i.. iya aku tahu, soalnya kurita bilang klo Yurika pindah ke apartement kakak tirinya, pastinya dia sakit disanakan, makanya kau kesana." Sena menjelaskannya sambil menggaruk garuk kepalanya.

" iya benar." Mamori lega karena untungnya dia tidak langsung bilang klo kakak tirinya Hiruma, karena juga biar Hiruma tau sendiri.

" Mamori- neechan, Yurika akan pindah sekolah disini ya?" Sena bertanya dengan muka polosnya.

"Eh, iya akan pindah sekolah ke sekolah deimon, apa dia sudah mendaftar ya di sekolah kita?." Mamori sambil mikir.

" Apa dia akan sekolah di Deimon." Sena agak takut. Mamori melihatnya heran.

" Kenapa Sena? Kau takut dikerjai lagi." Mamori langsung menebak muka sena yang ketakutan.

"hehehehe..." sena menggaruk garuk kepalanya.

" Tapi dia tidak jahat Sena. Tetap baik dan mengakui perbuatannya." Mamori tersenyum

" Hehe.. iyaa." Sena menjawabnya heran.

" Ayo kita pulang Sena, kita sudah cukup lama disini." Mamori sambil berjalan.

" baik." Sena mengikutinya.

####

_Apartement Hiruma_

05.45am

Pagi ini Yurika sudah sehat dia sudah mandi. Sudah membuat makanan instan yang dibelikan oleh mamanya sehari sebelum dia sakit masih tersimpan di kulkas. Yurika melihat Hiruma masih tidur di sofa. Dia langsung membuka hordeng jendela dan jendelanya di buka hingga udara pagi yang segar masuk ke dalam apartement Hiruma. Dia langsung membuka pintu balkon dan berdiri disana sambil tersenyum melihat langit yang indah matahari sedikit lagi mau muncul.

"Adik tiri sialan!, ngapain kau di balkon? Nanti kau sakit lagi." Hiruma yang baru bangun melihat Yurika di balkon, takut dia sakit lagi. Yurika yang sedang berdiri langsung tersentak dengah panggilan 'adik tiri' yah walau ada embel embel sialan.

"Aku sedang menghirup udara segar di pagi hari saja, kakak tiri sialan." Yurika hanya tersenyum dan langsung menghampiri hiruma. Hiruma langsung tersentak kata katanya di ikuti.

" Kau berani terhadapku." Hiruma tersenyum hingga giginya tajamnya terlihat.

" Kenapa? Kan impas kalau berbicara dengan kau pakai sialan juga." Yurika tersenyum sinis yang berdiri di depan hiruma dengan melipat tangannya.

"Ch." Hiruma juga tersenyum sinis yang sedang duduk dengan melipat tangannya.

" Ahh... sudah lah... aku lapar. Lebih baik kau mandi dan kita makan sama sama makanan itu sudah menunggu untuk di makan." Yurika melepaskan lipatan di tangannya dan duduk berhadapan dengan hiruma.

" Dari mana makanan itu." Hiruma melihat makanan tersebut di meja makan kecil tersebut.

" Apa kau tidak membuka kulkas dari kemarin? Kan aku menyimpan makanan di kulkas itu. Mama dan ayahmu yang beli makanan itu." Yurika menjelaskan.

" Oh, yang aku tahu kulkas itu selalu kosong. Ya sudah, aku mau mandi dulu." Hiruma menjawabnya dengan malas dan langsung ke kamar mandi.

.

" Hei adik tiri sialan! Kau sudah dimeja makan saja." Hiruma negur Yurika. Keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung duduk di bangku meja makan.

" hihihi, aku sudah tau pasti kau akan langsung ke sini." Yurika hanya nyengir dan melihat Hiruma yang sudah duduk.

Hiruma yang sudah duduk langsung mau melahap makanannya.

"Eh.. tunggu kita baca doa dulu. Agar makanan ini jadi bermanfaat." Yurika menghentikan tangan hiruma yang mau makan.

"Ahh.. aku lapar, bocah bodoh!." Hiruma kesal Yurika menghalangin dia makan.

" Walau kau setan, tapi kau tetap manusia yang mempunyai tuhan, kakak bodoh!." Yurika sinis.

Hiruma tersentak langsung diam dan melepaskan sendok dan meletakan tangannya di meja dengan malas.

" Nah gtu, ayo kita berdoa, ikuti cara aku berdoa." Yurika langsung menundukan kepalanya dan menggenggam kedua tangannya. Hiruma langsung mangikutinya walau agak kesal.

" Tuhan, semoga makanan ini bermanfaat dan selalu menyehatkan untuk aku dan kakak tiri ku ini. Amien." Yurika berdoa. Hiruma melihat Yurika berdoa dengan ikhlas.

"Ayo kita makan!" Yurika senyum semringah.

" Akhirnya makan juga." Bisik Hiruma.

.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, mereka langsung siap- siap untuk pergi latihan.

" Cepat adik tiri sialan!, aku kunci biar kau tidak bisa keluar !." Hiruma kesal karena Yurika lama.

" Iya sabar kakak tiri sialan, aku sudah selesai." Yurika langsung lari keluar.

Mereka langsung berjalan keluar apartement itu. Sepanjang perjalanan Hiruma dan Yurika hanya diam saja. Hiruma asik memainkan permen karet di mulutnya. Sedangkan Yurika hanya memainkan ipadnya.

" Hei kau adik tiri sialan, jangan mainkan ipadmu di depan umum, kau tidak tau disini banyak copet." Hiruma mengingatkan dengan gayanya yang cuek.

" Eh, iya kakak tiri sialan. Terima kasih." Yurika tersenyum dan memasuknya ipadnya ke dalam tas. Tapi Hiruma hanya diam dan cuek dengan muka pokernya .

_Club DDB_

Di ruangan ini terasa sepi karena Cuma hanya Mamori yang sedang bersih bersih, karena kemarin dia tak sempat membersihkan.

DREEKKK...

"Hai Mamori-chan, kau sudah datang pagi – pagi." Yurika tersenyum manis. Sambil memasuki ruangan club bersama Hiruma. Hiruma hanya diam saja.

" Ehh.. Yurika-chan, kau sudah sembuh. Apa kalian sudah makan?" Mamori juga tersenyum manis dan menawarkan kue puff cream yang terletak di meja.

" Kami sudah makan kok, Mamori-chan." Yurika tersenyum dan duduk.

" Lagi pula aku juga tidak suka kue aneh itu." Hiruma menyeletuk.

Mamori langsung mengeluarkan urat marahnya dan langsung mau memukul Hiruma dengan sapu tapi ditahan Yurika.

" Sudah Mamori-chan." Yurika menahan Mamori dengan muka heran. Tapi Hiruma hanya diam dan membuka laptopnya lalu memainkannya.

Akhirnya emosi Mamori sudah agak turun. Dia langsung duduk dan langsung melahap puff creamnya sendirian pada hal masih marah.

" Mamori-chan, latihannya masih lamakan dimulainya?" Yurika bertanya hati – hati.

" Ya masih lama sepertinya. Kenapa Yurika-chan?." Mamori yang sedang makan langsung berhenti makan.

" Aku hanya ingin melihat – lihat sekolah ini saja." Yurika menjawabnya polos.

" Nanti ada hantu sekolah ini yang mengikutimu, Adik tiri sialan!." Hiruma dengan muka setannya, menakuti Yurika.

" Yah palingan setannya itu kau, Kakak tiri sialan!" Yurika menjawabnya dengan sinis. Dan langsung pergi.

" APA!." Hiruma langsung mengeluarkan urat marahnya dan mengeluarkan senjatanya dan menembakkannya ke atas.

DER..DER..DER..DER...

Yurika manghiraukan dan pergi ke gedung sekolah deimon. Mamori yang hanya jadi penonton mukanya langsung heran padahal kan dia setan kenapa dia mesti marah.

.

Yurika melihat – lihat ruangan yang ada di sekolah deimon dan memfotonya, dan melihat – lihat lagi. Dia menemukan suatu ruangan yang agak besar. Disana ada alat banyak musik, alat lukis, dan lantainya untuk berdansa dan juga banyak dinding berkaca.

Yurika melihat piano, dia langsung menghampirinya dan duduk disampingnya. ' sudah lama aku tidak memainkan piano walau sudah 3 minggu.' Dalam hatinya. Dia langsung memainkannya satu persatu notnya. " lagu thousand years enak buat dinyanyikan nih" Yurika langsung memaikannya.

_...neng.. nong.. ning..._

_" The day we met_  
_Frozen, I held my breath_  
_Right from the start_  
_I knew that I found a home for my heart_  
_Beats fast, colors and promises_  
_How to be brave?_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_  
_But watching you stand alone_  
_All of my doubts, suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer..."_

Mamori yang sedang ngobrol dengan Suzuna yang baru datang langsung terdengar suara piano.

" ada suara piano dari mana ini?." Kuping Suzuna langsung mekar-mekar.

" kau mau liat Suzuna – chan, ikuti aku." Mamori mau nunjukan siapa yang bermain piano. Karena Mamori tau pasti yang memainkan piano itu pasti Yurika.

Mamori dan Suzuna langsung pergi ke ruangan seni. Setelah mereka sampai di sana dia sedang bermain piano sambil bernyanyi. Mamori dan Suzuna hanya terhanyut melihatnya dan mendengar Yurika menyanyi dengan merdunya.

_" I have died every day waiting for you_  
_Darling, don't be afraid_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more..."_

_..neng..nong..ning..._

tiba – tiba yurika menunduk dan mengeluarkan air matanya.

" Yurika-chan, suaramu bagus sekali !." Suzuna langsung berlari menghampiri Yurika yang dari tadi hanya menunduk.

" kau kenapa Yurika?" Suzuna heran.

" Eh, tidak apa – apa." Yurika tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya.

" Suara kau bagus, Yurika." suara Musasi tiba tiba muncul.

" Musasi, dari mana kau muncul." Mamori yang masih di depan pintu runag seni itu kaget.

" Hehehe, mereka juga sudah muncul dari tadi." Musasi menunjukkan semua anggota DDB di belakangnya. Dan mereka juga hanya nyengir nyengir aja.

DER...DER...DER...DER...

" HEI BOCAH BOCAH BODOH SIALAN! Cepat latihan!" tiba – tiba Hiruma dengan muka setannya sambil menembakan nembakkan senjatanya di luar ruangan seni itu. Anggota DDB langsung berloncatan menghindari peluru dari tembakan Hiruma kecuali Mamori dan Musasi langsung masuk ke kelas seni dan menutup pintu seni yang satunya karena ada dua pntunya.

Yurika langsung kesal dengan kelakuan Hiruma suka menembak sembarangan dan merusak suasana yang tadinya memuji dirinya. Yurika langsung mengeluarkan pistol yang ada disakunya, entah kapan dia menyimpan pistol disakunya.

..DER..

Tembakkan itu hampir mengenai kuping elips Hiruma. Akhirnya hiruma berhenti menembak.

"Apa apaan kau, Adik tiri bodoh sialan!" Hiruma mukanya berubah menjadi lebih menyeramkan langsung menghampiri adik tirinya itu sambil membawa senjatanya di pundaknya.

Anggota DDB yang tadi berloncatan tersentak "APA ADIK TIRI!" semuanya kaget. Termasuk Suzuna di dekat Yurika dan Musasi hanya biasa saja.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan menembak sembarangan, Kakak tiri bodoh sialan!" Yurika menjawabnya dengan tenang dan langsung berdiri dan berjalan melewati Hiruma yang mukanya sudah menakutkan itu. 'Percuma aku marah kepadanya dia, dia juga tidak akan menghiraukan.' Hiruma dalam hati dengan wajah poker Hiruma.

Yang lain hanya diam melihat kelakuan adik kakak tiri itu. Yurika langsung pergi untuk latihan di lapangan.

" HEI KALIAN CEPAT KE LAPANGAN!." Hiruma berbalik badan dan menunjuk dengan jari telunjuknya dan mukanya berubah menjadi setan lagi.

"Baik!." Mereka semua langsung menuju ke lapangan.

" Kalian berdua sama." Mamori mengatakan kepada Hiruma sambil tersenyum -senyum. Hiruma yang tadi nya mukanya seperti setan jadi heran kepada Mamori.

**####**

**Ceritanya Agak Ngaur kali yaa... hehhhehe**  
**dan Hiruma kok bisa baik disini yaa... Aneh bin Ajaib... hehehe...**

**Silahkan Di Review...**

**Tunggu Kelanjutannya :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maaf baru mengisi lagi lanjutan ceritanya.**

**Terima kasih buat yang sudah Review dan memberikan masukkan untuk penulisan yang baik.**

**Maaf sekali lagi, jika tulisan yang ini masih ada typonya. Hehehe**

**Selamat membaca kawan **

**:)  
**

* * *

_Lapangan_

"Gendut!, kau ajari Adik Tiri Sialan itu cara melempar bola." Hiruma yang sedang duduk dibangku dipinggir lapangan menyuruh Kurita.

Kurita tanpa bicara langsung mempersiapkan bola dan papan yang tengahnya berlubang besar ke lapangan.

"Kau tidak ikut latihan, Hiruma-kun." Mamori yang duduk disebelah Hiruma bertanya sambil mencatat sesuatu dikertas catatannya itu.

"Ch, aku mau lihat kemampuan melempar Adik Tiri Sialanku itu. Dan kau jangan lupa untuk mencatatnya, Menejer Sialan!." Hiruma sambil membalonkan permen karetnya.

"Eeehh, sudah kubilang berkali-kali jangan memakai kata Sialan, Hiruma-kun!." Kepala Mamori memanas. Tapi Hiruma tidak menghiraukan dan melihat Adik Tirinya itu melempar bola.

"Yurika-chan, lemparanmu bagus juga." Kurita memuji Yurika dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

"Hehehe, biasa saja, Kurita-kun." Yurika langsung menepuk badan Kurita.

"Memang biasa saja, Gendut!." Hiruma langsung menghampiri Kurita dan Yurika.

"Kau sehebat apa kalau melempar, Kakak Tiri Sialan!." Yurika melemparkan bola ke Hiruma. Hiruma menangkapnya.

"Kau menantangku!." Jawab Hiruma sinis.

"Ya!" Yurika balas dengan sinis.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa Hiruma langsung melemparkan bolanya tepat pada lubang di papan itu hingga papan itu sedikit bergerak karena tekanan angin dari bola yang di lempar.

JEPRET...

Yurika tiba-tiba memotret Hiruma yang sedang melempar dengan kamera SRL-nya. (Entah dari mana kamera itu langsung ada ditangan Yurika).

"Hebat!." Mata Yurika berbinar-binar melihat Hiruma melempar bolanya sangat kencang hingga papan itu sedikit bergerak.

"Ch!" Hiruma langsung pergi ke tempat Club DDB dengan muka yang agak kesal. Karena dia kurang suka untuk di foto.

"Hiruma-kun." Mamori langsung mengikuti Hiruma.

"You-nii marah padamu Yurika." Suzuna menghampiri Yurika yang masih memegang kamera.

Yurika tanpa bicara langsung pergi ke arah yang sama dengan Hiruma dan Mamori ke Club DDB.

"Eh?!" Wajah Suzuna langsung kesal karena tak dihiraukan dengan Yurika.

Sedangkan yang lain hanya melihatnya dan melanjutkan latihannya lagi.

.

.

.

_Ruang Club DDB_

"Menejer Sialan!, kenapa kau mengikutiku ke sini." Hiruma yang sedang duduk di tempat biasanya merasa risih di ikuti Mamori.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara padamu." Mamori langsung duduk di dekat Hiruma.

"Ch, mau bicara apa kau?" Hiruma langsung menghadap dan menatap Mamori dengan wajah pokernya.

"Apa kau ingin menjadikan Yurika sebagai anggota pemain Devil Bats." Mamori menatap Hiruma serius.

"Memang kenapa kalau iya?." Hiruma masih pada tatapannya kepada Mamori dengan wajah pokernya.

"Aku mohon jangan ya, Hiruma-kun." Mamori langsung memegang tangan Hiruma dan menggenggamnya yang ada di meja. Entah kenapa Hiruma kali ini tidak melepaskan tangannya dari Mamori.

Dari kejauhan dengan pintu terbuka, Yurika ternyata melihat Mamori memegang tangan Hiruma dan Hiruma tidak melepaskannya lumayan lama. Dengan kesempatan itu Yurika langsung memotret tanpa flash lalu di _zoom _tepat mereka berpegangan tangan. Karena tidak mau ketahuan, Yurika langsung pergi.

"Kau mau dia membantumu sebagai menejer juga." Hiruma baru melepaskan tangan Mamori dengan lembut.

"Iya itu maksudku. Jika dia jadi pemain, aku tidak mau Yurika terluka, karena Amerika Football sangat berbahaya dan dia juga perempuan." Mamori menjelaskannya dengan serius.

"Ch, kita lihat saja nanti." Hiruma langsung membuka laptopnya.

Mamori hanya diam dan melihat Hiruma yang hanya memainkan laptop.

_Apartement Hiruma_

Hiruma sampai apartementnya sudah larut malam karena dia sehabis dari latihan entah pergi kemana dan pulangnya membawa dua buah kantung plastik berisi makanan dan minuman.

Ruangan di apartement hiruma sangat gelap dan Hiruma heran apakah Yurika tidak pulang ke apartement ini. Hiruma langsung menyalakan semua lampu di apartementnya. Ternyata dia melihat Yurika sudah tidur di sofa.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur di kamarku saja, Adik Tiri Sialan." Bisik Hiruma. Hiruma langsung melihat ada kertas di tangan Yurika dan langsung diambilnya.

'_Kakak, aku boleh ya menempati kamar yang satunya lagi yang seperti gudang itu. Aku akan bersihkan besok. Terima kasih __.'_

Hiruma membaca surat itu sambil duduk di sofa yang satunya lagi. Lalu matanya melihat kamar yang satunya itu. Hiruma mengeluarkan pulpen dari tasnya dan menulisnya.

'_Iya Adik Tiri Sialan, Kau boleh membersihkannya, nanti kau akan ku belikan aksesoris kamar.'_

Hiruma langsung ke kamar yang seperti gudang itu. Hiruma langsung menyimpan barang rahasia dia ke dalam kerdus dan dia masukan ke lemari kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian ia tidur.

.

.

05.30am

Hiruma melihat jam yang ada disamping tempat tidurnya. Hiruma membangunkan dirinya untuk duduk dan melihat keluar kamar. Karena pintu kamarnya tidak tertutup, Hiruma melihat Yurika sedang mengepel lantai.

"Selamat Pagi, Kakak Tiri." Yurika yang melihat Hiruma sudah bangun, menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

"Ch!, tak usah sok manis kau, Adik Tiri Sialan!." Hiruma langsung buang muka kepada Yurika.

"Ya sudah lah." Yurika menjawabnya dengan malas dan dia melanjutkan mengepelnya.

Hiruma langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"HEI!." Yurika menegur Hiruma yang berjalan saja dengan cueknya sedangkan lantai masih basah.

"Dasar kau SETAN!" Yurika menggerutu hingga kepalanya seperti mendidih.

Tapi Yurika langsung mengontrol diri dan langsung menarik nafasnya dan mengeluarkannya. Lalu ia langsung menyelesaikan mengepelnya. Setelah lantainya sudah kering, ia langsung memasukan tas kopernya ke dalam kamar yang tadi seperti gudang sekarang sudah bersih dan sudah teratur peletakan lemarinya. Tapi sayangnya tidak ada tempat tidur.

"Kakak Tiri, aku mau ke pemandian air panas apartement ini ya." Yurika izin kepada Hiruma dari depan pintu kamar mandi, tetapi Hiruma tidak menjawab apa-apa dari kamar mandi.

"Apa kau sudah mati di kamar mandi, Kakak Tiri Sialan!." Yurika dengan berteriak, kesal karena permintaan izinnya tidak dihiraukan.

"Kau nanti yang akan mati, Adik Tiri Sialan!." Hiruma dari kamar mandi menjawab kesal dengan kata – kata Yurika.

Tanpa bicara apa – apa Yurika langsung meninggalkan kamar apartement Hiruma menuju pemandian air panas apartement itu.

.

.

_SMU Deimon_

" Hai, Mamori-chan." Yurika menyapa Mamori dengan senyum manisnya, yang baru datang di Sekolah Deimon.

"Hai, Yurika-chan." Mamori menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

"Kok, kau memakai seragam Mamori?. Memangnya sekarang sudah mulai sekolah?" Yurika heran Mamori memakai seragam, setahu dia hari ini masih libur.

"Aku mau rapat komite hari ini Yurika, jadi aku memakai seragam sekolah." Mamori menjelaskan dengan senyum manisnya itu.

"Oh, Terus bagaimana aku bisa masuk sekolah ini?." Yurika langsung menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Mengingat dia belum mendaftar Sekolah Deimon, semetara libur sekolah dua hari lagi akan selesai.

"Kau harus mengisi biodata dulu pastinya. Ayo ikut aku untuk mengisi biodatamu, Yurika-chan." Mamori langsung menunjukkan tempat mengisi biodata tersebut.

Karena dua hari lagi liburan sekolah sudah mau selesai. Guru-guru dan Karyawan sekolah sudah masuk bekerja di sekolah itu, untuk persiapan kegiatan sekolah selanjutnya. Seperti rapat yang juga diikuti komite sekolah salah satunya Mamori.

_Depan Ruangan Administrasi_

" Ini Anezaki, kertas pendaftaran siswa baru." Karyawati berkaca mata dan sedikit gendut, keluar dari sebuah ruangan memberikan kertas pendaftaran kepada Mamori.

"Ohh, terima kasih ya bu. Sehabis mengisi kertas pendaftaran siswa baru. Sepupu saya harus ngapain lagi ya bu. Atau apa prsedur masuk ke SMU Deimon ini untuk pindahan ya bu." Mamori bertanya kepada karyawan itu karena dia tidak pernah mengurus siswa yang baru pindah ke SMU Deimon.

"Sehabis mengisi kertas pendaftaran itu, Sepupumu harus melunasi administrasi yang telah di tentukan di kertas itu, menyerahkan data-data saat ada di sekolah yang dulu dan riwayat siswa baru, lalu interview dan tes tertulis, barulah sepupumu terdaftar." Karyawati itu sambil membetulkan kaca matanya.

" Ribet sekali! Karyawan bodoh!." Hiruma tiba-tiba datang dari lorong dekat ruangan itu dengan membawa senjatanya dipundaknya.

" I..i..i..itu tidak ribet kok, Nak Hiruma." Karyawanti itu langsung berwajah ketakutan melihat Hiruma datang.

" Untuk Adik Tiri Sialanku ini, aku mau prosedurnya, mengisi kertas pendaftaran itu saja dia sudah terdaftar di SMU Deimon ini, mengerti kau Karyawan bodoh! Atau tidak...!." Hiruma mendekatkan wajahnya ke Karyawati itu dengan muka setan dan mengancam .

"I..i..iya." Karyawati itu langsung ketakutan dan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Hiruma-kun, kau keterlaluan." Mamori menyolek pundak Hiruma dengan wajah yang aneh.

"Kekekeke..." Hiruma langsung berjalan menjauhi Mamori dan Yurika.

"Sudah lah, Mamori-chan, jangan kau urusi setan itu." Yurika menyandar tembok seperti gayanya Hiruma.

"Yurika-chan." Mamori memandang kosong terhadap Yurika.

'_PERHATIAN UNTUK SEMUA ANGGOTA KOMITE SEKOLAH UNTUK MASUK KE RUANG RAPAT'_

Panggilan untuk Mamori sudah datang untuk rapat besar bersama seluruh penguruh Sekolah Deimon.

"Yaa~.. kalian berdua ada disini." Suzuna menghampiri Mamori dan Yurika.

"Eh, Suzuna-chan, untung kau datang, aku ingin rapat karena sudah ada panggillan tadi." Mamori seperti meminta tolong.

"Lalu kenapa Mamo-nee?" Suzuna bingung.

"Tolong temani Yurika-chan ya." Mamori langsung menengok ke Yurika. Ternyata Yurika sudah tidak ada.

"Mamo-nee, Yurika kemana? Bukannya tadi ada disini." Wajah Suzuna menjadi aneh dan bingung, setelah melihat Yurika tiba-tiba menghilang.

"I..iya kemana dia?" Mamori menunjuk ke arah dimana Yurika yang tadi disana dan wajah Mamori juga menjadi aneh dan bingung.

" Aku rasa dia sama seperti You-nii, Mamo-nee. Menghilang tiba – tiba." Wajah Suzuna masih seperti tadi.

.

.

_Ruang Club_

Sore ini ruang Club masih ramai dengan anggota DDB. Mereka masih mengobrol dengan kebodohannya masing – masing seperti Monta, Komusubi, Kurita, Sena, dan 3 HAHA bersaudara. Sedangkan Yuki, Mamori dan Suzuna mengobrol disisi ruangan yang berbeda membicarakan rapat yang tadi Mamori lakukan, tentang jadwal sekolah yang akan berubah. Sedangkan Musasi duduk saja menikmati kopi yang ada di mejanya.

"Yurika dan You-nii kemana ya? Kalian apa tidak melihat mereka." Suzuna tiba- tiba menanyakan kepada teman-teman yang lain, tentang dua bersaudara tiri itu.

"Iya sejak aku mau rapat tadi pagi. Yurika yang tiba – tiba menghilang dan Hiruma yang pergi entah kemana setelah mengancam Karyawan Administrasi itu. Mereka tidak keihantan lagi." Mamori menjelaskan kepada teman – temannya.

"Tapi Hiruma tadi ikut latihan bersama kami kok seperti biasa." Sena menjelaskan sambil diatas kepalanya terlihat, mereka latihan ditembak-tembak oleh Hiruma dan dikejar-kejar cerberos.

" Tak usah kau sambil mengingat saat kau latihan itu, Sena." Mamori langsung berwajah heran setelah melihat bayang diatas kepala Sena (emang kelihatan?).

BRAAKKKK...

Suara pintu dibuka dengan kencang yang pastinya adalah Hiruma. Hiruma langsung duduk di tempat biasanya di pojokan sambil membawa senjatanya dan menenteng bungkusan plastik ditangannya. Suasana diruangan itu langsung hening dengan kedatangan Hiruma.

Hiruma yang tahu tadinya ruangan itu ramai langsung hening. Dia langsung nyengir dan gigi runcing Hiruma terlihat.

"Hei! Menejer Sialan! Senin besok kita akan promosikan Deimon Devil Bats kepada siswa baru." Hiruma menunjuk ke Mamori.

"Heh, Aku dengan kau." Mamori sedikit terkejut.

" Iya bodoh." Hiruma berbicara dengan cueknya sambil membuka laptop kesayangannya.

" APA KAU BILANG!." Kepala Mamori langsung mendidih dan ingin memukul Hiruma dengan sapu yang sudah dipegangnya tapi ditahan oleh Sena dan Suzuna.

" Ini ku belikan kue puff cream untuk kalian." Hiruma langsung mengeluarakan bungkusan kue itu dari bungkusan plastiknya ke meja, dia beli kuenya juga banyak.

" Heehhh.., Banyak banget kue puff creamnya." Mamori dan Kurita langsung matanya berbinar-binar dan seperti ingin melalap kue puff crem itu semuanya.

Monta, Komusubi, Yuki, dan 3 HAHA bersaudara sama seperti Mamori dan Kurita. Sepertinya mereka sudah kelaparan.

"Sena, apa kau melihat Momo-nee yang tadinya marah jadi terhentikan marahnya hanya karena kue itu." Suzuna heran dengan wajah anehnya.

"Iya Suzuna." Sena juga heran dengan wajah anehnya.

.

.

.

_Depan Minimarket_

"Hai, Gadis cantik." Tiga orang seperti preman menghampiri Yurika.

"Mau apa kalian?!" Yurika menjawab dengan sedikit galak.

"Hmmm, galak juga gadis cantik ini." Salah satu dari tiga orang seperi preman itu menggoda Yurika.

"Jangan macam – macam kalian." Yurika mengambil posisi untuk berlari secepatnya hingga melepaskan dua kantung plastik ditangannya.

" Hei, kau pasti ingin lari ya." Salah satu dari tiga orang itu langsung menangkap Yurika. Tapi Yurika dengan cepat menghindar dan akhirnya lolos dari kerumunan tiga orang seperti preman itu.

"Hihihi, Kalian kalah cepat dari ku, tiga preman bodoh!." Yurika berdiri seperti menantang tiga orang itu.

"Sial, kau meledek kami! Walau kau perempuan tapi kau sudah berani kepada kami!." Tiga orang itu kesal dengan kata – kata Yurika.

Karena Yurika tahu mereka sudah mulai kesal, dia langsung kabur dengan berlari yang cepat.

"Hei, jangan kabur kau!." Tiga orang itu langsung mengejar Yurika dengan menaiki motor besar mereka.

"Sial, mereka memakai motor." Bisik Yurika dalam larinya.

Motor yang dikendari tiga orang itu sangat cepat, hingga Yurika terkejar oleh mereka. Yurika juga berusaha berlari secepat mungkin. Tapi karena Yurika sudah berlari – lari tanpa henti berpuluh – puluh meter, akhirnya staminanya menurun dan lari Yurika semakin lambat.

Di jalan dekat sungai, lari Yurika lama kelamaan semakin lambat, hingga salah satu motor dari 3 orang tadi hilang kendali mau menabrak Yurika, lalu orang itu membanting stir ke kanan tetapi masih bisa menyerempet Yurika, hingga Yurika terpelanting ke kiri dan Yurika terguling – guling kebawah hampir masuk sungai. Mereka bertiga mengerem motor mereka dan turun dari motor ingin melihat keadaan Yurika.

Keadaan Yurika dalam tidak sadarkan diri. Kepala Yurika tampak darah yang mengucur karena terbentur aspal. Tiga orang itu langsung kaget dengan keadaan Yurika yang parah. Keadaan wilayah sekitar sungai itu juga sepi tidak ada orang yang lewat sama sekali.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa kita akan menolongnya?"

"Tidak!, lebih baik kita kembali ke tempat kita."

" Ya, Aku juga tidak mau dikenai hukuman hanya karena ini."

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pergi seperti tidak ada dosa, meninggalkan Yurika begitu saja.

.

.

.

_Apartement Hiruma_

Hiruma yang sedang bersantai dikamarnya dan bermain dengan laptop kesayangannya, merasa ada yang tidak beres. Karena Adik Tirinya belum pulang juga padahal hari sudah larut malam. Hiruma langsung mengambil ponselnya untuk menelepon Mamori.

Tuutt... Tuutt... Tuutt...

"Ada apa Hiruma-kun?." Suara Mamori yang seperti bangun tidur.

"Ada Adik Tiri Sialan tidak di rumahmu?" Hiruma langsung menembakkan pertanyaan kepada Mamori.

" Tidak." Mamori yang sepertinya belum sadar benar langsung menjawab seadanya.

Hiruma langsung mematikan teleponnya.

_Rumah Mamori_

"ahh, dasar Hiruma mengganggu saja." Mamori langsung tertidur lagi setelah menerima telepon dari Hiruma.

.

Tiba – tiba mata Mamori terbuka dan kaget, lalu terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Apa? Hiruma menanyakan Yurika kepadaku berarti Yurika belum pulang." Mamori baru sadar maksud Hiruma menelepon tadi.

Mamori langsung meraih ponselnya lagi untuk menelepon Hiruma.

Tuutt..Tuutt..Tuutt...

"Hm." Hiruma menjawab dengan santai.

"Maksudmu apa menanyakan Yurika kepadaku? Apa Yurika belum pulang?." Mamori bertanya kepada Hiruma dengan panik.

"Iya." Hiruma menjawabnya lagi dengan santai.

"Kau harus mencarinya, Hiruma-kun." Mamori menyuruh Hiruma.

"Ini aku sedang mencarinya, cerewet!." Hiruma sudah mulai kesal.

"Aku akan membantumu mencari Yurika-chan." Mamori menawarkan dirinya.

"Bagus, aku sudah di depan rumahmu." Hiruma sudah berdiri bersandar ke tembok rumah Mamori.

Hiruma langsung mematikan telepon dari Mamori.

Mamori yang tidak percaya kalau Hiruma sudah di depan rumahnya, dia langsung melihat dari jendela kamarnya di lantai 2. Memang ternyata ada Hiruma di depan rumahnya. Mamori langsung buru – buru cuci muka dan ganti baju untuk mencari Yurika.

" Kita mencari Yurika hanya berdua saja?" Mamori yang sudah keluar rumahnya langsung bertanya kepada Hiruma.

" Aku sudah menyuruh bocah-bocah sialan itu untuk mencari Adik Tiri Sialan itu." Hiruma menjawabnya dengan cueknya.

" Pasti dia menyuruhnya dengan mengancam anak-anak itu. Kasihan." Mamori berbisik sambil melirik Hiruma, lalu dia menghela nafas panjang. Hiruma ternyata melirik ke Mamori yang sedang menghela nafas tanpa mengetahui bisikkan Mamori.

.

.

_Minimarket_

" Apa kau melihat orang ini, pak." Mamori bertanya kepada karyawan Minimarket tersebut sambil memperlihatkan foto Yurika yang ada ponselnya.

" Sepertinya kurang lebih dua jam yang lalu dia kesini untuk berbelanja. Lalu aku melihat dia berlari menghindari anak-anak nakal yang biasa menongkrong di depan toko ini dan meninggalkan belanjaannya lalu dia dikejar oleh anak-anak nakal itu pakai motor. Ini belanjaan anak perempuan itu." Karyawan itu menjelaskan dan memberikan belanjaan itu ke Mamori.

" Apa kau tau ke arah mereka pergi." Wajah Mamori cemas.

" Aku melihatnya tadi ke arah kanan." Karyawan itu memberi arah.

" Terima kasih pak." Mamori langsung keluar Minimarket itu dengan muka cemas.

Mamori yang terlihat buru-buru tidak melihat Hiruma yang ada di depan Minimarket itu dilewatkan.

" Heh, Menejer Sialan, kau mau kemana?" Hiruma langsung memanggil Mamori yang berjalan terburu-buru. Mamori pun berhenti dan menghadap Hiruma.

" Aku ingin cepat mencari Yurika." Wajah Mamori masih cemas tanpa melihat Hiruma.

" Jelaskan dulu kenapa dia? Sampai wajahmu cemas sekali." Hiruma mengangkat dagu Mamori agar memandang dirinya.

" Yurika dikejar-kejar anak nakal yang biasa nongkrong disini, Hiruma-kun." Mamori langung meneteskan air matanya.

Hiruma tersentak dan dia tahu siapa yang biasa nongkrong disini.

" Ayo kita mencari Yurika." Hiruma langsung berjalan dan menggandeng Mamori. Mamori langsung kaget, karena baru kali ini dia digandeng oleh seorang Hiruma.

.

Tlit... Tlit... Tlit...

Hiruma langsung berhinti dari jalannya dan mengangkat telpon di ponselnya.

"Ada apa Orang Tua Sialan?." Hiruma menerima telepon dari Musasi.

" Aku dan Kurita sudah menemukan Yurika. Daerahnya dipinggir sungai." Musasi dengan suara yang cemas.

" Baik, aku akan ke sana." Hiruma langsung berjaan dengan cepat.

" Siapa yang telepon, Hiruma-kun?." Mamori yang berada disampingnya bingung.

" Sudah kau ikut saja." Hiruma malas menjelaskan.

.

Sesampainya Hiruma dan Mamori dipinggir sungai itu. Anggota DDB sudah berkumpul dengan muka yang prihatin. Dan dari kejauhan Hiruma dan Mamori melihat Yurika terbaring dan keningnya sudah berlumuran darah. Melihat keadaan Yurika yang seperti itu, Hiruma langsung berlari dan juga Mamori.

" Hiruma..." Kurita yang melihat Hiruma dengan muka yang sangat cemas ingin menjelaskan tapi terpotong.

" KENAPA KALIAN DIAM SAJA! CEPAT BAWA ADIK TIRI SIALAN INI KE RUMAH SAKIT!." Hiruma yang cemas dan panik melihat keadaan Yurika langsung membentak teman-temannya.

" Yurika-chan!" Tangis Mamori terpecah dan langsung memeluk Yurika.

" A..Ano, Tapikan tidak ada kendaraan yang lewat." Sena menjelaskan dengan takut kerena melihat Hiruma yang menyeramkan.

" KAU BODOH! CEBOL SIALAN! LARI KAU KAN CEPAT, KAU BISA MEMANGGIL AMBULAN KE SINI!." Hiruma dengan kesal karena panik, membentak Sena dengan mata meletot kepada Sena.

" BAIK." Sena yang ketakutan langsung berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya memanggil ambulan dari rumah sakit.

Dengan cepat 10 menit ambulan sudah sampai ke pinggir sungai itu. Beberapa petugas rumah sakit langsung mengangkat Yurika ke tempat tidur yang bisa didorong dan langsung membawanya ke dalam ambulan. Ambulan itu pun langsung dengan cepat pergi ke rumah sakit.

Anggota DDB langsung berjalan menuju ke rumah sakit.

" Sudah Mamo-nee, Yurika-chan kan sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit." Suzuna berusaha menenangkan Mamori yang terus-terusan menangis. Tapi tetap saja Mamori menangis di rangkulan Suzuna.

.

.

_Rumah Sakit_

" Siapa keluarganya Yurika?" Seorang Dokter yang sudah mulai tua keluar dari pintu UGD.

Semua anggota DDB yang ada di ruang tunggu UGD diam saja, termasuk Hiruma yang hanya berdiri menyandar tembok membelakangi teman-temannya.

" Iya saya, Dok." Karena Hiruma tidak mengakui akhirnya Mamori yang mengakuinya.

" Kamu siapanya Yurika?" Dokter itu mengangkat kaca matanya yang tadi turun.

" Saya sepupunya, Dok. Bagaimana keadaan Yurika, Dok?" Mamori langsung menembakan pertanyaan kepada Dokter itu.

" Sepupumu lukanya tidak terlalu parah. Benturan dikepalanya tidak membuat kerangka kepalanya retak, dia hanya kehilangan darah yang cukup banyak tapi kami sudah transfusikan darah kepadanya." Dokter itu menjelaskan dengan membenarkan kaca matanya.

" Syukurlah, apakah saya bisa menemuinya?" Mamori berharap bisa bertemu Yurika di dalam.

" Sebaiknya jangan ditemui dahulu. Biarkan sepupumu istirahat, jika dia sadar baru kau menemuinya. Karena selain dia terbentur, dia juga kelelahan." Dokter itu melarang Mamori demi kebaikan pasiennya.

" Oh, seperti itu ya. Terima kasih, Dok." Mamori membukukkan badannya. Dokter itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu masuk ke ruangan UGD.

" Yaa~.. Mamo-nee, Yurika sudah tidak kenapa – kenapa. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang?." Suzuna langsung merangkul Mamori.

" Tidak aku disini saja. Menunggu Yurika sadar. Kalian saja yang pulang ya. Terima kasih sudah membantu mencari Yurika. " Mamori tersenyum dan membukukkan tubuhnya.

" Tidak masalah MAX." Monta dengan gaya sok _cool _kepada Mamori_._

" Yurika juga keluarga di Deimon Devil Bats kan. Pastinya kami peduli." Sena menyambung.

" Pasti itu... Haha... ha... haa..." Taki menyambung sambil memutar-mutar. Seperti biasa Suzuna langsung berwajah aneh melihat kakaknya seperti itu dan bilang 'Dasar kakak bodoh'.

Sedangkan yang lain hanya tersenyum kepada Mamori.

" Sebaiknya kau pulang, Menejer Sialan." Hiruma masih dalam posisinya membelakangi teman-temannya.

" Tapi aku ingin menunggunya." Mamori sedikit memohon.

" Aku bilang pulang, ya pulang. Pulang bersama mereka. Aku bisa menjaga dan menunggunya disini." Hiruma sedikit membentak.

" Baik. Kami pulang ya Hiruma-kun." Mamori langsung berjalan pulang bersama Anggota DDB dengan wajah kecewa. Karena tidak mau bertengkar di Rumah Sakit, akhirnya dia mengalah.

" Sena, sepertinya You-nii menangis hingga dia malu untuk berbalik badan kepada kita." Suzuna mendekat ke Sena dan berbisik kepada Sena sambil berjalan.

" eh, mungkin." Sena menengok Suzuna, wajahnya langsung bertatapan dengan Suzuna dan wajah Sena memerah, karena muka Suzuna dekat sekali dengan Sena.

" Yaa~... Sena, kenapa mukamu jadi merah?" Suzuna meledek Sena yang wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah sambil tersenyum semringah.

" Ahh, Tidaaak!." Sena yang merasa malu langsung lari. Dan Suzuna mengikutinya.

Sedangkan yang lain langsung heran dengan kelakuan Sena dan Suzuna. Saat seperti ini Suzuna masih saja meledek Sena.

* * *

**Bersambung...**

**Silahkan yang mau Review...**

**:)  
**


End file.
